Keseharian
by sampahnya asakaru
Summary: Ketiga BoboiBoy yang mulai menginjak remaja kedatangan dua adik baru. Meski sedih karena harus ditinggal lagi oleh kedua orang tua, mereka tetap berusaha menjadi keluarga yang saling melengkapi. (Elemental Siblings! AU)


**disclaimer;** BoboiBoy © Animonsta

 **warning;** au, ar, disini semua elemental adalah saudara, mainsetrum, deelel.

 **note;** didedikasikan untuk kamu semua yang menyukai genre family dan yang sudah mencetuskan ide tentang elemental siblings ini.

* * *

[Minggu, 5 Januari 20XX]

.

.

Minggu adalah hari yang pas untuk meliburkan diri dari aktifitas biasa yang cukup membuat stress bertumpuk. Bersantai dengan menonton televisi, tidur di atas empuknya kasur, atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks sampai menuju tempat wisata impian akan menjadi opsi utama bagi banyak orang. Tapi pastinya pengecualian pun berlaku untuk beberapa orang. Termasuk BoboiBoy bersaudara dan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka tengah menunggu kereta datang di stasiun Pulau Rintis yang menjemput orang tua mereka kembali menuju kota. Meninggalkan kembali rumah yang dahulu kala menjadi tempat bernaung sebelum kebutuhan hidup semakin menekan. Belum lagi kakek mereka yang sedang sakit harus diobati secara intensif dan mendapat perawatan lebih—Pulau Rintis belum menyediakan rumah sakit selengkap dikota—ditinggalkan hanya dengan beberapa suster khusus, tanpa sanak saudara lain, tentu alasan itu membuat orang tua BoboiBoy harus segera kembali ke kota.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Kakek, ya Bu." Putra ketiga dari lima bersaudara lainnya mencium tangan sang ibu, yang membuat kepalanya dielus secara perlahan. Ada rasa sedih yang menangkupi ekspresi wajah BoboiBoy—namun tak begitu terlihat lantaran kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Kereta yang mereka tunggu sudah datang, Ayah mulai memasukinya bersama barang bawaan yang lain setelah mengucapkan beberapa nasihat penting. Ibu mengecup pipi kelima bersaudara sebelum ikut masuk kedalam kereta.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik,"

Gerbongnya kemudian tertutup, menimbulkan desah tak rela dari ketiga bersaudara. Meski tak rela juga orang tuanya pergi, si sulung dan bungsu tampak tak dapat mengekspresikan itu dengan cara yang sama. Mereka hanya berwajah datar hingga pintu gerbang ditutup.

Urusan selesai, Halilintar melangkah lebih dahulu, diikuti dengan yang paling bungsu—Air; Gempa; Taufan; dan Api. Tujuan sekarang adalah rumah.

Kelimanya memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah, berhubung banyak orang—meski jarak yang dilalui cukup jauh. Yang paling banyak berceloteh adalah Taufan dan Api, sesekali Gempa menanggapinya dengan tawaan ringan ketika mereka membuat lelucon. Halilintar lebih memilih untuk bungkam dengan aura intimidasi, sementara Air berjalan tanpa mengindahkan hal lain selain es coklat yang tengah di seruputnya.

"Hei Air. Tidak baik lho minum sambil berjalan," tegur Gempa begitu sadar mengapa Air pasif saja sedari tadi. Ia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan si bungsu, meninggalkan Taufan dan Api di belakang.

"Nggak mau,"pipi yang sudah gemuk tambah menggembung ketika diberi pasokan udara lebih. Air membuang wajahnya ke samping kanan. Salah satu cara yang dilakukannya ketika cemberut.

"Terser–"

Ucapan Gempa tergantung begitu melihat adik bungsunya terlempar menabrak si sulung. Es coklat melayang dan memasuki selokan terdekat. Halilintar masih berdiri dengan kokoh meski tertabrak tubuh yang beratnya di atas 60 kg. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan aura intimidasi. Taufan dan Api merasa ngeri. Namun telat, belum sempat meminta maaf. Taufan dan Api sudah babak belur.

"Kalian. Cukup. Hentikan. Kita ini bersaudara."

Deklarasi dari Gempa menghentikan _brother war_ antara mereka. Air merengek kepada Taufan dan Api pasal es coklatnya. Sementara itu, Taufan dan Air cekcok kembali pada urusan masing-masing, mengabaikan rengekan Air.

"Aku akan membuatkan es lagi untukmu nanti. Tapi jangan menangis, oke ?" Ucapan Gempa meredakan suasana. Air berhenti merengek dan memeluk lengan Gempa sekalian membuat bajunya basah. Ia menangis diam-diam, terharu karena perhatian kakaknya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Air melepaskan lengannya dan Gempa segera mengeluarkan kunci dari kantongnya—namun karena kecerobohan Api yang berusaha mencontohkan teknik sirkus pada Taufan, kunci itu terlempar entah kemana. Halilintar langsung memberi tatapan mematikan pada Api. Padahal sudah babak belur sana sini, kenapa masih belum kapok juga ?

".. Jadi, bagaimana kita masuk ?"

Gempa bertanya, semua langsung menolehkan atensinya pada pemuda itu.

Taufan memeluk _skateboard_ -nya sambil berusaha membuat ekspresi riang yang terlihat sangat kaku di mata Gempa. "Bagaimana kalau didobrak ?"

"Biar aku dobrak," sahut Halilintar cepat, menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan mengambil jarak dari pintu. Yang lain hanya diam sambil bertatapan, tidak setuju, tapi mereka tak bisa menolak ucapan Halilintar. Gempa harap-harap cemas, takutnya bukan hanya pintu yang menjadi sasaran empuk saudaranya.

Halilintar mulai berlari, bersiap menabrak pintu jika saja tubuh Air tidak menghalanginya. Baik Taufan, Gempa dan Api langsung membelalakkan matanya dalam keterkejutan. Untung saja Halilintar sudah menghentikan aksinya, lima puluh centimeter sebelum tubuh Air berdiri.

 _Cklek._

Bunyi kunci terbuka memasuki indera pendengaran kelima BoboiBoy bersaudara. Kernyitan samar menghiasi wajah ketiga lainnya. Si bungsu berbalik dengan senyum sumringah di wajah. Gempa bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Air membobol pintu rumah sementara kunci hanya ada satu saja—ditangannya, dan kunci cadangan ada ditangan orang tua mereka. Begitu melihat Air memainkan sebuah klip yang sudah dibengkokkan, pertanyaan Gempa terjawab.

"Ayo masuk,"

–Sementara itu, Taufan dan Api bersyukur karena persendian mereka tak perlu bergeser lagi karena membuat si sulung jengkel.

Dari situlah, keseharian dan perubahan mereka dimulai.

.

.

* * *

 **note;** ini fanfik pertama saya di fandom ini semoga dapat menjadi langkah kedua bagi saya untuk berkonstribusi di dunia FFn ini entah sebagai author, reader maupun yang lainnya. Jadi, salam kenal~ Mohon bantuannya~!

Rencananya, saya membuat fik ini menjadi multichapter, yang setuju angkat tangan (?).

Oh ya, jangan ragu juga buat sksd sama saya, sama sekali ngga keberatan kok, malah seneng apalagi kalau sambil disogokin foto Fang /y. Betewe episode 20 s3 udah keluar hiks, saya belum nonton TuT


End file.
